


Alpha's Heart

by Amoryxya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death, Graphic Description, It's a couple months down the road after canon, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magic, This has plot I promise, Torture, Violence, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoryxya/pseuds/Amoryxya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's a teenager with feelings heightened by being a freaking werewolf. Okay? Scott's not much better, but he's been at this longer. Everything seems to be going alright. No more berserkers. Scott's at least pretending like he's his normal self. Kate hasn't shown up to complicate shit. Peter's locked in a prison cell and Lydia's got a few words about that, but she's not going to say anything because that asshole deserves to squirm for a bit. Derek's actually working with Scott, Liam, and Malia to get better at everything werewolves instead of being Mr. Solo-Man-Without-A-Mission like normal. Everything surprisingly seems good.</p><p>Until Stiles figures out that something's heading towards Beacon Hills and leaving a massive body count in its wake. A massive body count of were-packs and coroner reports say that the Heads of the "families" are the last to die. But why are these guys targeting Liam like he's got the biggest bulls-eye stamped on his back? Even bigger than the ones on Stiles or Kira?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this had a plot. I seriously 100% swear it.

Liam stood in the empty locker room drying off his wet hair with the towel that had previously been wrapped around his slim hips. He had stayed late in order to get some extra practice in after the rest of the team had gone home. By the time he had decided to stop flinging shots into the goals on the lacrosse field the sun had nearly set, and since Coach had already left the field lights weren’t set to turn on once the sun went down. The young beta had quickly run off to the locker room, stripped out of his uniform, and hopped right into a shower. The hot water had felt awesome against his back, leaving his muscles feeling like warm, happy, noodles. The mixture of left over adrenaline, his humming muscles, and the hot water had brought about other problem though. Blood had headed south as a response to the pleasant stimuli and that mixed with teenage hormones was enough to get him hard in almost record time. It was also a problem he was currently trying to ignore. 

The rest of the locker room was dark since his teammates has only left a row of lights on and Liam had yet to make it over to turn the rest back on. It was kind of eerie, but with how this town was, eerie hardly fazed him anymore. Just as Liam brought the towel down from his head he heard a locker close behind him; far enough away that the towel couldn’t have accidentally hit it. The beta jumped a bit, having not heard anything approaching him from behind. His first reaction was to instantly go on the offensive and rip into whoever had managed to sneak up on him. But he was working on being a good werewolf so he tensed up and forced himself to look behind him through the wall length mirror that lie in front of him. 

All the tension went out of the young werewolf when he saw that it was only Scott standing behind him. Leaning against the lockers. Staring at him. There was something off about the look he was giving Liam. The alpha’s face was blank as he pushed off of the lockers and began to approach the other boy, but his eyes held an emotion that Liam wasn’t sure he had ever seen before. It made Liam’s heart skip a beat.

“Scott?” Liam called to the slowly approaching – no, stalking, werewolf. Then he realized the he was naked in front of his Alpha; which would normally not be a problem, he was used to being around a bunch of naked guys after practices, but usually not with a hard on. “Scott!” He exclaimed as the situation hit him like a train. Quickly he haphazardly wrapped his towel around his waist and began to half turn in order to grab a pair of shorts from his locker beside him. The low warning growl that echoed through the locker room that came along with his movements had him freezing. 

Liam’s heartbeat kicked up a notch and his eyes widened slightly as he looked back at Scott through the large mirror. Scott was only about two feet behind him now and the look he had in his eyes had only grown darker. The dark red long sleeve shirt that he worn seemed to cling to his torso like it had been made to specifically fit every dip and rise of muscle. His dark washed jeans weren’t much better. A little spark of heat that shot through his lower belly reminded Liam that he _really_ didn’t need Scott around him right now.

Liam opened his mouth, about to say something to get Scott’s attention off of him, even if only for a moment. Scott seemed to sense this and his eyes flashed up to lock with Liam’s in the mirror, abruptly stopping any thoughts that Liam had of speaking. Then the alpha was lifting a leg and moving so that he straddled the locker bench that Liam was currently standing over himself; which, when had that happened? He had been sure that the bench was a couple feet behind him a few moments ago. It didn’t matter though, because his attention was completely focused on Scott. Something wasn’t right and the beta knew it.

Long, thick fingers slid over the edge of the towel Liam had wrapped rather poorly around his waist, grazing over the skin of his lower back, just above the swell of his ass. Liam’s breath hitched and his eyebrows rose. He had no idea what was happening, but apparently Scott was determined about it and Liam wasn’t sure he could actually convince the other werewolf to “wait a moment” and “explain” even if he tried. Then the fingers hooked over the edge and pulled, causing the towel to slide out of Liam’s loose grip and fall to the floor. 

The younger wolf yelped and started to bend over to grab the towel before he thought better of it. He was in the motion of standing back up fully when Scott’s hands touching him made him freeze. One hand held his hip while the other gripped the back of his upper thigh, right below his cheek. All the sudden Liam wasn’t sure if he was actually able to breathe anymore. Maybe he didn’t need to? Okay, so maybe he had been harboring some attraction to the older male for a while now, but what did you expect when Scott had saved his life countless times and seemed to actually give a shit about him enough to try to calm him down from an episode. Plus the guy was ripped and had one of the most ridiculously charming smiles that Liam had ever seen. 

Liam was startled from his thoughts when he felt hot breath ghosting over the curves of his ass and he would swear up, down, and backwards later that he did not squeak. Wait, when had Scott moved close enough to be breathing on him? The hand that was on his thigh squeezed his leg softly before sliding upward, making sure he could feel every bit of movement across his skin. The hand cupped his cheek, the thumb rubbing along his crack before there was pressure on his skin and his cheek was being pushed aside to expose his hole. 

“Scott? Wait, what –,“ Liam shifted, intending once more to move, but the sudden feel of claw tips on his skin made him freeze and the low growl that he swears he could feel throughout his entire body had him stop his questioning. 

The hand on his hip slid down to pull his other cheek aside, completely exposing him. Liam’s face was completely red now and he could feel the flush of embarrassment beginning to creep down his neck. He couldn’t deny that he wasn’t interested in what was going on. It would be a lie to say that he hadn’t dreamed of being intimate with Scott before, but those were just dreams, this was… Wait.

Liam suddenly looked up at himself in the mirror as his mind started putting things together. Then he looked down at his hands. He remembered Kira telling him about the nogitsune, and how Stiles and Scott had begun counting fingers to determine whether or not they were dreaming for a while. He hadn’t gotten the full story, mainly because he didn’t think Kira even knew the whole story, but the memory was definitely useful to him now. He began counting his fingers, trying hard to ignore the fact that his dick and his hole were beginning to twitch under the alpha’s scrutiny. 1..2..3..4..6..wait no..1..2..3..4..5..his eyes jumped a finger..shit.

The feel of Scott’s thick thumb brushing over him had Liam snapping to attention. His breathing hitched once more as a soft, shocked sound escaped his lips. The sudden appearance of an orange chair at his side and a little in front of him that hadn’t been there before solidified his realization that this was a dream. A mixture of relief and wistfulness filled him. He was glad this was a dream because Scott had been slightly terrifying for minute there, but part of him longed for this to be real. Scott wasn’t the type though. He had Kira and he was simply too much of a softy to even think about using his natural alpha dominance when doing anything sexual. Like Liam apparently wanted. Damn it.

Liam’s eyes trailed over their reflection in the mirror. He couldn’t see much of Scott, just the outside edges of his broad shoulders – the shoulders that Liam had had too many dirty thoughts about in the dark of the night to actually remember – his sides, a little bit of his stomach that appeared from the space left in between where Liam’s legs were spread, and his strong legs that straddled the bench right behind Liam. The beta watched as claws receded and large hands travelled over his skin, caressing the backs of his thighs for a moment before moving back up to kneed his cheek apart once more. A strong surge of want shot through Liam. Looking himself in the eye he made a decision. It was only a dream after all. He could give in to his inhibitions in his dreams. 

Scott leaned in suddenly and Liam jerked forward as the flat of the alpha’s tongue drew a hot line up over his hole. Scott’s hands held onto him firmly so that he didn’t move too far. Liam’s cock twitched at the sensation and the sudden feeling that he was a possession that Scott was staking his claim over had him holding back a whimper. Next, the tip of Scott’s tongue curved up and ran over Liam’s hole. The wet appendage pressed in a little and wiggled just inside of the rim before being withdrawn once more. 

Liam’s mouth was open a little, panting as he watched his own face in the mirror. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were slightly hooded. His nipples were hard, as if they themselves were aware of the attention his ass was getting and were jealous. His hands hung at his sides uselessly as he waited to see exactly what Scott was planning next.

The hands cupping his bottom suddenly clenched his globes; spreading him farther and kneading slightly sore muscles that he didn’t realize he had been neglecting with his daily stretching. Liam’s jaw dropped farther open, a small “hah” escaped him as Scott seemed to suddenly decide that he had wasted enough time and dove in. The tip of his tongue grazed over Liam’s hole before gently probing in. The soft thrusts made Liam’s knees feel a little like jelly, but they miraculously continued to hold him up. Then Scott returned to licking flat stripes over Liam’s teased hole. 

The alpha repeated this pattern a couple times before Liam finally let out a whimper. That seemed to be what Scott was looking for because suddenly the alpha’s face pressed even deeper into the beta’s ass. Soft lips pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses to the twitching hole. Liam could feel Scott’s nose pressing into his skin above his opening; could feel his jaw moving as he worked Liam’s body. 

Scott’s tongue went to work again, the tip pressing into Liam, but this time it didn’t stop. The older werewolf’s tongue delved in deeper before pulling back out, then plunging back in. Liam couldn’t help the soft moans and the short ‘ahs’ that spilled from his lips with every press of Scott’s tongue inside of him. 

Scott’s hand slid away and down Liam’s outer thigh before running to the inside of the beta’s knee and gently lifting his leg up. The chair that Liam had forgotten about as he had been getting licked open was suddenly put to use as a rest for his foot. Looking into the mirror Liam could see more of Scott now, though his face was still hidden, not that Liam was complaining about that. The new position of his leg caused his cheek to rise and gave one of Scott’s hands freedom since it didn’t have to hold Liam open anymore. The free hand moved to the junction of Liam’s raised leg and his hip, and pressed the beta backwards onto Scott’s face.

Scott’s tongue continued to delve in an out of Liam, opening him up and sending shocks of pleasure up the beta’s spine. Liam tried o roll his hips, but Scott’s hands were firm on his body and he could only move a fraction of an inch. A high pinched whine left Liam’s throat and his eyes flashed golden yellow. It was a secret want of his, Scott’s dominance over him. Liam knew that Scott would never hurt him; which was perfect because Liam wasn’t exactly thrilled with pain, but he knew that Scott could pin him if he wanted and simply take. Not that Scott ever would, at least not without permission, but still. Somewhere along the line Scott’s alpha side had become a kink for Liam and it seemed that dream Scott knew this. 

Looking in the mirror once more Liam saw that his eyes hadn’t changed back, and a part of him wondered if Scott’s eyes were alpha red. Suddenly Scott was sitting back and Liam let out a whimper as the attention to his ass was taken away. The hand cupping his cheek moved. Liam watched as the hand moved between his legs, palm down, before he felt the other werewolf’s thick index finger rub over his hole in a circular motion with just enough pressure to be teasing. Then Scott’s fingertip tapped against Liam’s sensitive rim once, twice, before the digit slid into him. Liam let out a moan as the finger slid all the way in without stopping, Scott’s fist resting flat against his perineum. He watched in the mirror as Scott’s hand pulled back, feeling the finger withdrawing from his ass, then moving back forward as it pushed back in. 

Liam still couldn’t move his hips; Scott’s other hand completely holding him in place as he was fucked by his alpha’s finger. He couldn’t see Scott’s face, but he found that he didn’t mind too much as he watched Scott’s hand move. He was barely able to catch his breath as it was. So when Scott pulled his finger half way out and pressed down, opening Liam up, then diving back in and teasing the beta with the tip of his tongue on the exposed bit of his open heat Liam thought he was going to pass out. Scott leaned away again and added a second finger. The stretch as his hole slid open wider probably should have been painful, but all Liam could feel in his dream world was the new fullness of having something inside of his ass. 

The fingers pressed in and out of him slowly. He could feel Scott’s eyes watching his body open for him and Liam whimpered, his cock twitching. Finally, the beta moved his one of his hands and wrap around his hard length. He pumped once only to have the fingers inside of him freeze. Scott’s free hand was suddenly wrapped around his wrist, pulling his hand away from where he had been rubbing himself.

“No,” Scott said, speaking for the first time throughout the entire dream. His voice was low, almost tinged with a growl of warning. 

When Liam registered that Scott wanted him to cum from only his alpha’s touch Liam’s heart stuttered. The fingers inside of him lightly punched forward, grinding Scott’s fist against the beta’s opening. It was like a punctuation of Scott’s demand. Panting Liam frantically nodded his head muttering “okay” over and over again. He just wanted Scott to move. Do something! They had gone from 200 to zero so fast that Liam was actually considering begging his alpha to start once more. 

Scott’s fingers slid out of Liam’s ass causing the beta to whine and open his mouth to begin begging. Then Scott’s tongue was pressing back into him, the alpha’s hands having returned to holding Liam’s hips still. It was all Liam could do to remain standing as the alpha began to lick into him once more. Luckily Scott seemed to sense this and moved one hand underneath Liam’s raised leg just in time for the beta’s legs to turn to noodles. He didn’t fall though. And Liam found out that he also had a kink for Scott’s strength as the other werewolf easily held up him. 

Liam was gasping as he looked at them in the mirror once more. Scott’s fingers were gripping and kneading into the beta’s flesh as he rimmed his ass. The beta could see Scott’s jaw moving as he ate him out. Every once in a while he thought he could see a flicker of his alpha’s tongue just before it pressed back into him. Over and over and over again Scott’s jaw moved and his tongue licked in and out of Liam in a reminiscence of a dirty French kiss. Pulsing and pushing, flaring wide, the wet muscle worked the beta open. 

Scott pulled back once more and pressed two fingers directly into Liam’s ass, pumping them in and out quickly before scissoring the beta’s heat as if to see how loose he had worked him open. Then he removed his hand once more and returned his tongue to work. Every swipe over his hole and every thrust inside rolled over Liam like a wave. He was sitting at the edge of an orgasm, but he couldn’t quite push himself over. Then Scott growled low, the vibration of the noise rising up and into Liam through the alpha’s tongue as it licked into him once, twice, three times. Then Liam was cumming with a long high moan that sounded a lot like “Alpha.” Scott’s jaw continued to move as he mouthed Liam’s abused and swollen hole, sending sparks through the beta even as he orgasmed.  
~  
Then Liam was awake, staring at the ceiling of his bedroom, panting like he had just run a mile. He could feel the gross mixture of sweat and cum sitting on his skin and drying his pajamas to his body. The sun was shining in through his window and he turned his head to blink blearily at the offending sunlight. Within his line of vision was his electric clock and the sight of it made Liam sigh. The green LED numbers read 6:43. Literally two minutes before his alarm was going to go off. Telling him that he needed to get out of bed and get ready for school.

“Damn it.” Liam mumbled to himself as he sat up.

“Language,” Came the call of his mother’s reprimanding tone through his closed door.

Groaning Liam climbed out of bed, stripping the sheets off of his bed before stripping himself of his own clothing and throwing the entire ball of cloth into his laundry basket. He was just lucky that he had kicked off his blankets at some point in the middle of the night otherwise he would have to do his laundry ASAP. He had extra bed sheets, but he was low on blankets. 

Walking into his small personal bathroom Liam turned on the shower to let the water heat up as he began to get ready for the day. It was only when he turned around and saw himself standing naked in front of his bathroom mirror that his dream flashed to the forefront of his mine. His face turned red and he quickly looked away. Today, it seemed, was going to be a long day.  
~  
Footsteps pounded against the dirt packed ground as feet quickly moved haphazardly, weaving between trees and jumping over roots. Heavy, panicked breathing mixed with small breathless whimpers as their owner fled. Her heart was racing faster than she could ever remember it. Her lungs burned with a fire that she hadn’t felt for a long time. Not since she had been turned. It only made her panic increase.

Laughter rang out from behind her, causing her to stumble as she gave into the temptation to look back. Nothing. Black, endless darkness. She couldn’t even see the trees that she had passed only moments ago. As she turned her head to look back in front of her she caught a glimmer of something appearing out of thin air. Then there was a sharp pain in her chest and she stopped moving. 

Confused, her eyes stared widely at the man who had appeared seemingly from nowhere in front of her. He would be handsome if he didn’t have such a cruel smile. And what was that on his face? Tiny drops of dark liquid had begun to run slowly down his skin. Then she realized she wasn’t breathing. She tried to inhale, but she only was able to make an airy choking noise before pain shot through her chest. Looking down slowly – still confused as to what was happening – she saw that the man’s arm was reaching out to her even as the edges of her vision began to go dark. Following his arm down towards her with her eyes, her brows furrowed. Then she saw his hand, or rather, where his had should have been. As it was his hand was completely buried in the center of her chest. The last thought she had before she succumbed to her lack of oxygen, blood loss, and pain was that she didn’t understand what was happening. 

Once the female werewolf began to go limp the man removed his hand from the warm and squishy encasing of her chest cavity, taking her heart along with it. The girl fell to the ground like a marionette whose strings had been severed, but the man wasn’t paying attention to her. He was staring at the heart struggling to beat in his hand. 

“We were supposed to bring her in alive,” Said a voice from the unnatural darkness that had been spreading behind the girl as she had run. The inky blackness began to recede, drawing towards a single form walking up to the scene. It seemed to crawl over the being before disappearing, almost like it was being absorbed. 

The man holding the heart hummed in amusement and he turned his hand to examine the heart he was holding closer. His upper lip rose in the shape of a smirk, revealing a sharp, extended canine next to a smaller, but still sharpened lateral incisor. “You witches must have a hard time on your own, not being able to use your senses to their full potential.” When the witch in question didn’t respond to his taunt the man continued, “M’Lord only needs the alphas and their inner pack members. This one,” here he kicked the dead body of the girl so that her corpse spun around to look up at the witch with blank eyes, “had only the basic pack scent on her. I would say that she hadn’t even seen her Alpha within the last week, let alone been close to him.”

The witch sighed, his dark brown eyes hinting at exasperation, “Very well,” he said, his voice begrudgingly surrendering the situation. Then he looked between the corpse staring up at him and the man he was working with. Turning he began to walk back in the direction that he had come from, “At least clean up after you are finished.”

The man holding the heart grinned, his eyes almost wild with something similar to lust and hunger. He didn’t respond to the witch, but the answering crunch of his fangs piercing into the heart and the slurping noise made by him draining the organ of its blood was answer enough.


End file.
